The present invention relates generally to construction tools, and more particularly is an automatic laser linear instrument. The device automatically produces a standard plumb line.
Many years have passed since the laser was introduced into the construction industry. Rotary laser levels are the latest generation of instruments effectively used in construction projects. However, the laser level has not achieved widespread adoption by the general public despite the time savings provided by the instrument due to its initial cost of ownership. Only those who are regularly granted large construction projects can justify purchasing a rotary laser device.
The present invention aims at the market of ordinary workers and do-it-yourself builders. In other words, it is affordable to the public. The device is not only ingeniously constructed, but is also easy to carry about and use. The device is operated by simply placing it on the ground and turning on the switch. The device will automatically produce a standard laser plumb line. This plumb line is very useful in construction for jobs such as adjusting walls, installing drop ceilings, mounting cabinets, erecting doors and windows, etc.